


The legend of black wolf

by 20CrescendoCafe



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape, savage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20CrescendoCafe/pseuds/20CrescendoCafe
Summary: There is no such thing as a black wolf it is a mutt. This happens in nature when two species interbreed. When they mingle and make a new coat of the same thing. Vancha finds his new reason for change.





	

The twin brothers moved through the thick woods with quiet intensity the smell of their kill in the air. Vancha stopped lifting his nose to the air, he lost his brother but their target was hiding nearby steam flew from his mouth like a chimney following the howl that cracked through the air like lightning leaving thunderous tremoring fear in their prey as he ran. Vancha heard crunching leaves under running leaves his eyes narrowed as he plastered a devilish grin on to his red bearded face with a low growl he was off again. He could hear his brother closing in for their kill. the cry of agony rang out over the towering pines then nothing the forest grew deathly quiet not a soul moved in that circle of death. Vancha closed in on their kill site he found his brother over a large man he looked to be a soilder of gods army the crimson cross on his chest torn to tatters on his chest. It looks as though the poor man was out on patrols when two beasts caught him off gaurd. Gannen held the large bear of a man down to the ground one hand on his chest, dagger like claws dug deep into his flesh. One hand on his forehead and his mouth around the mans throat. Gannen was cutting off the air flow to the man's brain, he struggled but Gannen kept him in place. He was graceful, poetic, this is what made him more art than vampaneze and Vancha found it beautiful; admiring even. Vancha circled them watching the other vampaneze in the vast wood line they watched from a distance he could see their red eyes glowing in the darkness. "Clamhans" he spat. Giving a low growl he barred his teeth flashing nasty chompers at those around them throwing warning growls into the air he flexed his claws by his side daring any of them to come forward. The red ords began to disappear two by two, he kept this stance as his brother drank his fill. Gannen soon threw his head into the air as he came up for oxygen, steam from the hot liquid escaped to the cold air. Vancha came to his side kneeling down to the now dead man placing his mouth around the open wound letting the warm inviting liquid run down his gullet with every hard pull. When the blood began to coagulate he would thrash his head from side to side gnawing at the wound sawing it open trying his best to pull more from the corpse. A soft but firm hand patted Vancha's shoulder making him release the nearly severed kneck of the man. Gannen smiled warmly at his brother his eyes soft and face softer "we must move we can let them have what ever is left." He looked down at the corpse. "If there is anything left" Vancha rose to his feet looking at his work he rubbed the back of his head "aye I got a wee bit carried away with this one I just remember what they did to the others is all" Gannen looked into Vancha's eyes "I know my brother I know but you must not let revenge run your life there was nothing we could have done for him anyway they left him in the sun to long" they looked down said a small prayer in the old vampire tongue. Vancha spat on the corpse before turning to walk away Gannen followed behind.  
"He was a good man Vancha"  
"Aye mean son of a bitch but he took care of us."  
"Would you want to have a little one like us?"  
"An assistant?"  
"Yes."  
"Maybe when I am a bit more knowledgeable about what we do."  
Gannen smiled at the memory of their mentor, he had found them when they we're small and raised them to be the hunters they are today. Gannen was smart and could out smart any beast or vampire that came his way. Vancha on the other hand was pure muscle, he would fight bears and puma just for the fun of it. He was rugged a mans man with his red hair and scarlet beard, his pyrope eyes shone bright with the fire of a warrior. He walked with purpose the great artist Michael Angelo could not have made such a stunning peice of work as if the vampire gods made him from the rawest of materials. Gannen broke the silence between them "how bout we go into town tonight and steal some ale, I feel we deserve a reward for our hunt tonight it was a magnificent kill and you were most terrifyingly territorial" Vancha snorted put a laugh through his nose "can't help it of those clamhans won't wait their bloody turn there countless humans you're trying to tell me they can't hunt for themselves!?" Gannen loved seeing his brother fiesty like this "fist the lot of them!" Vancha spat. 

^^°°°°°^^^^^^^^°°°°^^^^^^^°°°°°°^^^^^^^°°°°°°°°^^^^

"Please I'm sorry it won't happen again!" The black haired boy cried against the hand of his owner dropping the molded bread bread he had taken. "You worthless cur! It is not the day you eat is it?!" The boy saw stars in front of his face as a massive fist knocked the air out of his lungs as it connected with his stomach. The boy lurched forward gasping trying desperately to catch the air that left his lungs. His knees buckled, his arms curled around his middle his eyes stung with pain filled tears. He was kicked to the ground, the sole of a boot pressed on the side of his face "if I didn't pay good money for you you'd be dead by now boy remember that" the black haired boy looked at him he knew what was coming and nothing could stop it. This was his life he hates it but this was his life now. After his mother and father we're killed by beasts he was sold by his aunt to this man as a pet he was no longer a person he was a thing. Fear was all had and hunger was always at his side along with pain. The man grabbed him by the scruff dragging him to the tent he had pitched earlier that week. Throwing him in the boy let out a pained scream as he hit the dirt with a sickening snap followed by a pop. The man followed him inside unfastening his trousers freeing his engorged manhood. The boy turned to look at him holding his broken arm "no please I can't" he cried the man forced him down onto his stomach and presses the head of his erection to his unwilling pets entrance. A scream of pain echoed in the distance but it seemed the darkness of the night drank it in like bats to a bleeding pig.

′°°°°°^^^^^^^^°°°°°°°°°^^^^^^^^°°°°°°°°^^^^^^^^°°°°°

Vancha's ears tenced at the sound of the scream. Gannen looked in the direction of it "was that one us that did that?" Vancha's nose smelt the air, no vampaneze "nope, humans." Gannen smiles at his brother "first one there gets the kill." And with that they flitted it the direction leaving dust and dirt in their wake. Gannen was focused on the chase he couldn't tell if his heart was pounding from that of if he could smell the scent particles around them. It smelt of fear, sex and pain with a under laying scent of dark sweet spice. Vancha was beginning to lap his brother he smelt it he knew that scent he's come across it many times and it was never good. They made it to the sorce of the smell it was a small campsite with a fire still lit in the middle of it. Grunts, moans and small whimpers could be heard from inside the tent vancha stood outside it his claws flexing and relaxing ready for the kill preparing mentally and physically. Gannen stopped a little bit off of his brother he knew what was about to happen and he loved watching this part of it. Vancha ripped back the flap of the tent he was taken back a bit by what he saw, it made him cringe a bit before lunging at the cursing man on top of the black haired boy. Blood splattered against the inside of the fabriced walls screams and profanity could be heard ripping through the night air Gannen wasn't even sure if there was going to be a feeding or if this was just slaughter. A few minutes went by and all went silent Vancha came forth from the tent blood dripped from his hands and beard bits of flesh could be seen between his teeth as he breathed heavily his eyes burnt with a hatred Gannen hadn't seen on years. There was something in his arms, he was holding the black haired boy the pain had left him unconscious. He looked to be at leaseet 14 years of age Vancha kept his eyes on Gannen as he took long strides towards his brother "how did it go?" Vancha just growled as he walked past him Gannen sighed and followed behind him. He didn't have to ask to know what happened to the boy Gannen could only watch as his brother carried the broken child. Vancha ever so often looking down at him when he twitched or winced in pain shushing him and petting his head running his claws through his long black hair softly cooing or purring reassuring him he was safe. They kept silent unspoken conversations of the two twins not knowing what to do with their new companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Stick with it, this gets sad.


End file.
